Harry in Wonderland
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: From a challenge


Harry stared at the ugly creature in front of him. He had an inheritance from his mother's side of the family?

"Alright, show me." He said.

The goblin sneered as he led the Boy-Who-Lived down to the strange vault.

* * Later * *

Harry read the letter.

"To whom it may concern,

You, should you be reading this letter, are my heir. You will gain my abilities, even to go to Wonderland. Of course this will not be easy. There will be trails in Wonderland you must face in order to gain full access to your new abilities.

Good Luck, you will sorely need it.

My regards,

Alice Liddell"

* * Later * *

Harry looked at the small and well-loved rabbit doll. According to the second letter, he would be able to use this to make his first few trips into Wonderland.

The letter also warned on the corruptive nature of Wonderland.

Harry sighed and put the rabbit away. It wasn't worth it for now.

* * July 20th 1996 * *

Harry held the rabbit he had barely looked at since the day he got it.

"The power he knows not." Harry said. "I doubt he has ever heard of Wonderland." Harry said as he stared into the rabbit's eyes and fell asleep.

* * Wonderland * *

Harry felt himself falling. He looked around and saw clocks, gears, high-backed chairs, and chess boards.

"Whoa." He said. He felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw a bright ribbon of light around his clothes. "Oh bugger."

The light vanished to reveal a set of clothing that looked like it came out of the turn of the century.

* * Later * *

Harry landed near a dry stream bed. He looked around. Everything looked dead or dying.

"What happened here?" Harry asked aloud.

"Nothing happened." A voice said behind him.

Harry turned around to see a mangy, skeletal cat. It was grinning. "Who are you?"

"I am the Cheshire Cat." It said. "Or Chesh if you prefer."

"So I'm in Wonderland?" Harry said as he walked towards the cat, not noticing his footsteps restoring life to the barren ground.

"And you are also the one who creates life now." The cat said as he pointed behind Harry.

"Whoa." Harry said. "How is that happening?"

"Magic." He grinned and vanished.

"Wait!" Harry said. "Typical cat." Harry said as he walked over to the trees.

A handprint of emerald green spread up the trunk. A single thought turned the leaves a sapphire blue. Harry laughed.

* * Later * *

Harry looked at the kitchen knife in his hands. It left a trail of magic as he swung it through the air. He heard something sliding along the ground. He turned and saw a large snake. It wasn't a basilisk, but it seemed equally dangerous.

Harry dodged the lightening quick strikes by sliding and turning into a flock of crows.

He stumbled and was nearly bit in half. Harry was surprised when the snake was defeated with a single strike from the knife. He grinned.

* * Later * *

Harry picked up the piece of paper on the ground.

"You can fly if you focus on it." The handwriting was similar to the letters he had received from Alice Liddell.

He steeled himself and jumped. It wasn't flying, per say. It was more of gliding. Harry wasn't sure how this was working, but he didn't know how half the stuff he had learned at Hogwarts worked either, so he didn't really question it.

* * Later * *

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around; trying to see what had woken him up. The clock told him it was too early for it to be his aunt, uncle or cousin. He looked at the rabbit doll. He had a few days to figure out how to go there on his own.

_Incredibly short up-for-adoption one-shot. It's based on a prompt/challenge from a user called Darkrosegirl._

**Here's the full challenge/prompt.**

_**Harry Potter's grandmother is Alice Liddell Harry will see Alice's past and will have Alice's weapons clothes but male version (the eat me and the potions power's) and it could happened at summer between 2 and 3 year, and Harry will like One-Eyed Doll and will have her clothes from the songs as male version and friends Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Pansy and their friends will make a club, group that are like Alice and One-Eyed doll fans.**_

_One-Eyed-Doll, while a real musical artist, is also secretly a Wizarding musical artist/group and the Wizarding world hears about new music via the Newspaper or Radio._

**Darkrosegirl would like to hear from you if you choose to use this. **


End file.
